


Today

by orangepumpkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, debut day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: From the minute that Seventeen wakes up on May 26, 2015, the only thing they have on their mind is "today"





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite possibly the very first fic that I ever wrote and finished for the fandom, although it never got posted because it was part of incomplete playing card prompt project I was working on for the last few years. aka this was written in 2015/16 and has only been edited a bit since, so bear with me.
> 
> The prompt for this was the ace of diamonds: an important message. A letter or package/gift arriving, the contents of which are very important.

“Today!” Seungcheol cheered as he awoke, leaping out of bed and barely feeling the brisk air against his skin in the absence of his blanket over the tingles of excitement that charged through his veins. Years of hard work and he could finally have something real to show for it. 

The sun creeped through improperly installed blinds that the Seventeen leader threw open and a ray of light illuminated an angel in a teenager’s body. Today? Jeonghan questioned, sleep still heavy on his squinting eyes. “Cheol, go back to sleep” he mumbled before rolling over. 

A honey voiced prince smiled over the bustle he heard in the next room. Today. Joshua then proceeded to sing as sweetly as the nutella that he spread on his toast. 

Junhui spat out his toothpaste foam, hurrying to finish his bathroom routine before the rest of the boys fought for the room. Today, he grinned with his freshly clean pearly whites. 

Soonyoung eventually drifted fully into consciousness even if he needed a few of the other boys to guide him such that he didn't hit a wall as he walked like a zombie. The instant he did, the whispers of “today” turned into a song for his body to move to, a dance for him to express his joy, grinning broadly as he made precise but free gestures. 

Wonwoo groaned at Seungcheol’s exclamation and buried himself deeper into his blanket. As the whispers of excitement grew, the sloth knew ignoring it would be impossible. Reluctantly, the raven-haired teen slapped the pillar of the bunk bed to alert his roommate in the bunk below. “Mingyu-ah! It's today!” 

“Jihoon-ah! Jihoonie! Hoon!” The Seventeen leader cheered as he punctuated each syllable with a jump on the bed of the person in question. The pink haired teen peaked a pair of eyes from under the edge of his blanket and glared. “It's today!” No response aside from unmoving eyes bitter with hate. Seungcheol sighed, “Seungkwan! Help please!” the leader called before walking away. 

The group's literal sunshine, Lee Seokmin, beamed even brighter if at all possible. Joining in with Soonyoung’s interpretive dancing, the pair eventually folded into giggles, chanting, “Soonseok! Talk! Soonseok! Talk! Today! Soonseok! Talk! Todayyy!” 

Mingyu remained a log to Wonwoo’s incessant slapping on the bed post. It wasn't until the older boy himself got out of bed and threw himself on top of the group giant did Mingyu split out a crooked grin. “Hyung, get up! It's today!” Wonwoo stared at the younger, slightly annoyed. “...what's for breakfast?” 

Xu Minghao, always the trooper, was already getting the takeout menus for breakfast ready before the door opened to reveal their manager carrying large plastic bags. “Myungho-ah, help me with the bags. I got you boys a special breakfast for today.” A special breakfast? Oh right, it's really today, Minghao thought to himself with a smile. 

“WAKE UP WA-WAKE UP!” DJ Boo sang at the sleeping figure. The figure buried himself deeper into his blankets mumbling a string of curses. “Hyunggggg! Today is finally hereeee! It's the day we've all been waiting for! You have to get up!...Aish! You better be up by the time I wake up Hansol!” The brunette spat in frustration before moving on to his next victim. 

The cold grasp of the air but at Hansol’s neck as Seungkwan ripped off the younger’s blanket. “Nooooooo” the fair skinned teen whined, trying to paw at the cloth, successfully finding it and throwing it back over his head. Within seconds the blanket was ripped off again with Seungkwan singsonging his name. “Ughhhhhhh, seriously?” Once more Hansol pawed at the blanket and was just about to throw it over his head but then the older boy began an attempt at rap in English and Hansol screwed his eyebrows together and gave Seungkwan a questioning look. In reply, the brunette just grinned and said, “it's today.” Hansol slowly grinned back. 

“Hyung! You brought fried chicken for breakfast?!” Chan asked in overwhelming joy. The manager nodded and the youngest boy clapped his hands in glee. “Today is going to be the best day ever!” of course it was. It was today after all. 

\- 

Eventually a dozen boys gathered around several boxes of chicken on the floor, but all feeling too excited to eat. 

“Where's Jihoon-hyung?” Chan asked no one in particular. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Seungkwan bursted out in accented English, dramatically slapping his forehead with his hand. 

“I got this.” Mingyu suddenly said, standing up and grinning. Making his way to just outside the room Jihoon was still passed out in, he cupped his hands around his mouth and staged whispered, “Aw, Jihoonie-hyung is so cute when he refuses to get up!” 

Seokmin and Soonyoung were about to burst in giggles while Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and mouthed a count down. And when the leader reached zero, an annoyed looking Jihoon strutted out, dried drool at the corner of his lips. 

“Mingyu…” the shortest member said in warning, “Stop calling me cute, you brat!” and with that, the pink haired teen bounded after the fleeing human puppy. Some of the other members took care to pick up the boxes of chicken from the floor, and just held them up as the pair ran around them as if it were a normal occurrence. 

All of a sudden, time stood still when the doorbell rang and their manager went to get it. 

The boys all couldn't help but to crook their heads to eavesdrop on the conversation between their manager and the person who revealed himself to be the mailman. When their hyung finally said thank you and shut the door and then time went on. 

Mingyu sprinted at their manager, taking the large box from his hands and clutching it close. “Hyung, back away or I can't be held accountable for what happens to the box.” 

Jihoon stared with squinted eyes. 

“You know what these are, don't you?” Mingyu asked. 

“Of course I do. I wouldn't forget that it's finally today.” Jihoon spat back. 

“Oh, for goodness sake!” Both their manager and Seungcheol exclaimed, smacking both of the boys upside the head. 

“Mingyu, give the box here. Jihoon, go wash your face. We'll wait for you to open it.” Their manager ordered. 

The boys did as told and soon fourteen people were gathered around the cardboard box, chicken long forgotten even by the hungriest of the boys. 

“You boys have come a long way. Each and every one of you have been training so hard for this. Tears have been cried, blood has been shed, and sweat been poured. Tonight, everything will finally be the chance for the fruits of your training to be picked and tasted.” Their manager spoke, his voice heavy with emotion, having watched the boys grow over the years. Taking a knife, he made the first cut across the top of the box, and then the sides, slashing the thin packing tape. “You will capture the hearts of the world tonight, but until then…” opening the box and pushing aside the bubble wrap, the manager picked up one of the shining sliver-blue albums. “You finally have something to show. You finally have, Seventeen Carat. Congratulations Seventeen!” 

The thirteen boys applauded both their manager’s emotional speech and the sight of their first mini album being real. 

The albums were passed around so every member had his own, a couple dozen left in the box to distribute to family later, and they all looked at each other and grinned, some eyes more wet than others, but not a single pair fully dry. 

Tonight was their live debut, but the solid CDs they held in their hands grounded them, letting them know that it was not a dream. They were really becoming what they had strived toward for so many years. They could now say they name in full confidence. They were finally and truly, Seventeen.


End file.
